Sorrowful Director
by OhJay
Summary: Page Estheim, the first born of Hope and Lightning, reflects on his sins. His father has been assassinated, and now he's had to dirty his hands to maintain order and preserve the Estheim legacy. But how much of it does he really regret?


_**Sorrowful Director**_

Page Estheim couldn't help but to sigh as he gazed over the massive city of Academia, watching as every day civilians went about their daily lives, some walking on the streets and enjoying the nice sunny weather, others driving by with their flying vehicles. And here the young man was, in charge of it all. Turing away from the windows in his office and back to his wooden desk.

He slumped back down in his office chair, adjusting his red rimmed glasses and gently brushing his pink hair aside in hopes of actually being able to concentrate. For several minutes all he could do was stare at the stack of paperwork before him, but finally he made himself pick up the pen and begin going through it all. If he didn't, it would just continue to keep piling up on him.

Hours later the dreadful stack was finished, divided up into stacks of rejected and approved, and handed off to his assistant.

_To think that I had to stain my hands for it all…_

Surely his father was still rolling around in the grave, but who wouldn't be after such a violent death? The late Director Hope Estheim had been found in his office one morning, slumped over his desk with a bullet in his brain. He had been the one to find him in such a gruesome state, having thought his father had simply just stayed late to get more work done since it wasn't anything knew.

That had been almost a year ago, and his assassination still hadn't been solved. No finger prints or signs of any break ins. The only clue was the fact that the unknown assassin had shut down all security entirely, even their AI system A.R.I. whoever it was clearly had been very skilled since it took a week to get it all back online and running properly again.

Though the chaos had continued for months. Sure Page was his eldest son in flesh and blood, but hadn't been named his successor in any writing. As a lowly intern that was hoping to work his way to the top, he had been forced to sit back and watch as all the power hungry people all argued over why they should take position, and it infuriated him.

Slowly a plot had been hatched to take what was rightfully his, convincing himself that it would all be to protect his father's legacy. One by one they were all gone, missing from the cold night streets, or never returned from the field, having experienced a rather tragic and terrible incident. Now the arguing had turned into whispers and murmurs that perhaps a curse was going around, if not Hope's ghost himself acting violently. From there it had skyrocketed, poisonings and even car bombs or cutting the breaks. Page was actually starting to enjoy his little secret murders, though made sure that his tracks were covered.

Finally he had killed his way to the top, giving his acceptance speech to the public with a calm smile, assuring to continue his father's work and rule as he would have wanted. Of course this gained public support, having no idea that Page wasn't some innocent calm little thing as he appeared to be.

"Heh…Wonder how long it will be before I lose my mind." He thought to himself, thinking back on it all, never having counted how many he had cut down without a second thought, for his emotions had been eaten away through the whole process, practically processed by his inner chaos that he had come to control due to a bargain he made with a little demoness known as Lumina. She had cured him of his fatal case of pneumonia and weak immune system, got a little bit of her power too. No drastic price to be paid now or later, though he knew from the beginning that it was risky, and likely had unexpected side effects.

Did he regret that deal with the little girl? Not in the slightest. Emotionless was better than being dead after all, he had spent far too much of his life bound to hospital beds, struggling to breath as he caught one illness or another.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him snap his eyes open, not realizing that he had almost gone into a meditative state. Sliding it out he put in his password to unlock the touch screen, smiling softly as he saw it was a message from his boyfriend Isaac, asking if they could go out tonight.

"I don't deserve your love…" Though his reply only showed a happy answer, letting him know when he got off work.

He and Isaac had a rather unusual meeting, one that involved, kidnapping, infiltration, and a side order of murder. While the young man had yelled at him after witnessing him strangle a thief to death and had even pointed a gun at him, he still stayed by his side afterword's. No matter how many sins Page confessed to him Isaac never ran away in fear or turned him in, for his hands weren't all that clean either, having been trained to be a ruthless assassin, forced to do the bidding of a higher being.

A sociopath and a reformed killer, quite the unusual pair they made. Page was always there to hold and comforting him after rough assignments that had shaken him, while Isaac's presence brought out some emotions back to the surface, and overall kept him sane.

One day he hoped they could settle down together and live in peace, adopt a few children if they couldn't scientifically engineer their own. While Isaac often expressed a bit of doubts for such a future since he had been heartbroken before, Page wouldn't give up. He had fought and killed for his job, soon it would be time to fight for his love, no matter what price he had to pay for their happy ending.

**Author's Notes:**

To my usual readers: Yes I'm alive, and yes I'm still paying attention to my Ocs more then anything else (sorry not sorry)

So here we have a little drabble about Page Estheim, Lightning and Hope's first born. This was actually my entry into Naka Kon's (2015) "Iron Fic" contest. We basically had roughly one hour to write a short fanfic following the theme given, which this year was "Reflection". It also had to be of Japanese origin, so yay for FF falling into that~

Isaac however, is a dear OC that belongs to **Regal Bryant Lover, **whom I adore dearly as a lovely shipping partner.


End file.
